lavenderfandomcom-20200214-history
Reminiscent
''Reminiscent ''is the fourth chapter of Book 1 of Lavender and fourth overall in the series. It was released on March 2, 2014. This marks the debut of many characters such as Vivian Rosenthal, Huy Cameron, Kevin Vickerie and Celine Vickerie. The police have a new suspect in George's murder and it isn't Sydney, which leads her to investigate and to find out on what really happened that night. Meanwhile, Christine and Alex go searching for their own clues and end up finding something completely different. Synopsis Vivian Rosenthal is on set filming a movie when she is arrested by Detective Celine Vickerie on the suspicions of the murder of George Frost. Back at home, Sydney is venting to Tony when they discover the police questioning Vivian on the news which made headlines due to her popularity and image. When asked if he knew Vivian, Tony says that he does, but not personally. Christine Chamberlin and Alex Blackthorne are both at the Ravenled Cemetery as he had discover a strange photo someone left behind on George's grave. The photo was of George standing with a class of orphans and Sister Amanda. Behind the photo had written on it 'A' and the numbers 3-1-4. While driving home, Alex tells her not to tell anyone about the photo and he receives a text message from 'A' after telling them to stop digging. On her way to MA Talents to find out more about Vivian, she bumps into Jeremy Sovereign who offers to drive her there as he used to work there in the past. Arriving at the agency, it was swarming with paparazzi and as soon a she is spotted, the reporters all swarm Sydney with questions. Vivian takes the two to a private area where they can't be spotted and talks to Sydney as if the two were close friends. She drives Sydney and Jeremy to another location. Christine and Alex's car breaks down and while waiting for a tow truck to arrive, Rose Lake invites them into her house. She knew Christine's name, but did not give a reason on how she did know. Rose tells the two about her grand daughter, who died in a car crash previous years back. Tony is at home, texting someone to meet up with him and takes out money from a hidden cupboard shelf in his room. He enters a warehouse and meets up with Kevin Vickerie and two other boys, who deal him drugs in return for the money but begin to bash him after finding out the money is fake. Someone in a black hoodie, presumably 'A' comes and helps Tony, but he falls unconscious before he can see on who it is. Cast Members *Britt Robertson as Sydney Lavender *George Hosking as George Frost *Victoria James as Victoria Frost *Tony Nguyen as Tony Blackthorne *Alex Ham as Alex Blackthorne *Christine Sanico as Christine Chamberlin *Vivian Tran as Vivian Rosenthal (Debut) *Rose Harnwell as Rose Lake *Jeremy Chai as Jeremy Sovereign *Kevin Nguyen as Kevin Vickerie (Debut) *Huy George Le as Huy Cameron (Debut) *Steven Sov as Steven Vickerie (Debut) *Celine Tran as Celine Vickerie (Debut) *Sara Asian as Sara Lake (Debut) Development Planning for the chapter began as early as July, 2012. The chapter was incorrectly spelled as Reminescent before officially being corrected into Reminiscent in 2013. Writing on the chapter began February 22, 2013. http://readlavender.tumblr.com/post/43642289667/twin-connection-complete The chapter will focus on Rose Lake, who was originally named Vivian Lake. The plot line of the chapter remains the same despite the character changes. On February 1, 2013, it was announced that the chapter will point of view passages from one of the characters. This will most likely be Rose Lake due to her focus this chapter. http://readlavender.tumblr.com/post/42038714189/c3-reminiscent-will-contain-p-o-v The chapter is hoped to be completed by February 24, the release date of Wide Awake: Part 1. The chapter was eventually released on March 2, 2014. Rose Lake is incorrectly credited twice in the cast listing for the chapter. Critical Response Secrets/Mysteries 'A' Messages Notes/Trivia *The chapter will focus on Rose Lake through flashbacks, which the writer has described, "There’s a really amazing flashback chapter involving Rose Lake coming up which I worked really hard on" *The chapter was spelt as Reminescent months before changing to the correct spelling, Reminiscent. *There will be P.O.V passages from a character that isn't Sydney (most likely being Rose) http://readlavender.tumblr.com/post/42038714189/c3-reminiscent-will-contain-p-o-v *The title means "The act or process of recollecting past experiences or events" which is a reference to the flashbacks in the chapter. *Sara Lake is not mentioned in the chapter, but is listed as such in the press casting infograph. Memorable Quotes References Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes